detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
All That Taz
All That Taz is the sixth episode of Season 3 and the 33rd episode overall. Plot Lee Ping's Bedroom/HQ *"I figured out who set me up for a year of detention, finding out how that's connected to a whole bunch of other conspiracy stuff has been a full time job and I'm definitely putting in over time. Cam and Holger have been distracted because of Brad making time with their girls but I got him to back off but now Biffy isn't talking to me because I sort of got us busted for sneaking around Kimmie's house. But her mom Cassandra is up to no good, serious evil villain vibes. Lucky for me I got allies, like Tina and The Taz, and I need every ally I can get with Cassandra and Barrage suddenly building a fence around the school. Are they trying to keep someone in, or out?" *Underground tunnels The Council is attempting to tap into the pyramid underneath the school, their member whom they picked up from the air plane has created a substitute for The key that The Red Tazelwurm stole and using their own they attempt to tap the pyramid. Unfortunately for them they trigger the Cyborg Tazelwurm's protective instincts and though they put up a admirable defense they are forced to retreat. According To their tech expert the replica won't work, they need the real key. To this end they decide to have Principal General Barrage hunt down the Tazelwurm and get the second key. Meanwhile Biffy Goldstein is walking to school with Mrs. Rumplekittykat, though she is trying to get Lee and Biffy back together Biffy is still mad at him. They spot the Tazelwurm being chased by the Cleaners and helps him by tripping them up. Lee informs Holger Holgaart that he's cleared things up with Bradley Von Chillstein, Holger's free to take Greta Von Hoffman back any time he wants. Tina Kwee and Chaz Monerainian, mostly Tina, point out the wall built around the school, which according to Barrage is to keep wolverines out. On the subject of vicious wild animals Barrage takes the opportunity to put a bounty on the Tazelwurm. Whomever can catch the Tazelwurm and bring it to him will get a A- in the class of their choice. Though Lee is not concerned about the Tazelwurm figuring he'll just hide where no one can find him he looks out the window to see The Tazelwurm being chased by the Skaters and the Jocks. Lee convinces the Skaters to help him save the Tazelwurm and to this end they get into a short fight with the Jocks resulting in both sides unconscious. Unfortunately they run into the Cleaners who partially crystallize the Tazelwurm leaving him unable to move on his own. Lee's attempts to save the Tazelwurm but they're both saved by Biffy, who makes it clear that he is helping the Tazelwurm not Lee. Due to the Tazelwurm's weight Lee is forced to hide him in his locker until he can get backup. Lee get's Holger and Camillio Martinez to retrieve and smuggle him out of the school. To this end they disguise the Tazelwurm in a outfit from the drama club and plan to sneak him through the unfinished section of the wall. Brandy spots the trio and easily figures out that it's the Tazelwurm and attempts to turn him in, before he eats her phone. Being informed that they're doing it for Lee Brandy decides to help. Brandy also takes the opportunity to explain that she was using Brad to takeover the Glamazon's. Realizing that Brandy was just being a politician, much like himself, they reconcile their differences. On Lee's instructions they attempt to smuggle the Tazelwurm through the unfinished section of the wall. Unfortunately the Mathletes spot them and Barrage captures the Tazelwurm, giving the trio the promised A-. *9:14 AM The trio meets up with Lee during second period, being informed that the Tazelwurm ate Brandy's phone they decide to use that to locate him, realizing that they need Biffy's help. Barrage drags Lee off to class which luckily enough is the same class as Biffy. *9:16 AM Lee convinces Biffy to help him save the Tazelwurm, again helping him not Lee, and Biffy pins him down in the underground tunnels. To this end Biffy pulls the fire alarm and he and Lee sneaks into the tunnels to find the Tazelwurm. Unfortunately once outside Holger sees Greta talking to the Jocks. According to Brandy now that she's gotten a taste of popularity from Brad now she wants more. For his own sake Brandy gets Holger to talk to Greta. Camillio also finds Brandy and offers to see how much Lee way he has with Drew and McKenzie, Brandy's fellow Glamazon's, boyfriends Trevor and Ethan. As it turns out Steve just wanted Greta's help with his upcoming math test, something that Holger also wants seeing Greta's closeness to Steve. *9:45 AM Biffy and Lee are making their way through the Tunnels, finding the room where the Tazelwurms are being kept, including the one they want, they learn that the Council is prepping the Tazelwurm for surgery that will allow them to download all his memories. *9:56 AM Greta is trying, and failing, to tutor Steve, mostly due to Holger's constant interference which is visibly getting on her nerves. Camillio meets up with Trevor and Ethan and convinces them that since Brandy is his girlfriend then she should be in charge. *9:58 AM Lee and Biffy, now disguised as Cleaners, attempt to sneak in and rescue the Tazelwurm, unfortunately they're mistaken for the owners of the suits and thus are made to perform the surgery on the Tazelwurm. Luckily Biffy pulls the fire alarm in the underground tunnels and thus they're able to evacuate the Tazelwurm to outside the school. Once home Lee comforts Holger about Greta. Lee suggests that Holger plan something romantic for him and Greta. Finishing the conversation with Holger Lee wonders what the Council wants with The Tazelwurm. Characters *Lee Ping *Camillio Martinez *Holger Holgaart *Brandy Silver *Tina Kwee *Greta Von Hoffman *Chaz Monerainian *Principal General Barrage *Cassandra McAdams *The Council *The Red Tazelwurm *Steve *Cleaners *Vice Principal Victoria (Mentioned) *Kimmie McAdams (Mentioned) Trivia *This is the first episode to introduce the Council's goals with the Pyramid, and the second episode to feature it after Outcast Times at A. Nigma High. *When the unnamed council member is talking to the tazelwurm, his tie is blue, butwhen he turns around, his tie is yellow. Category:Images needed Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Series 2 (AUS)